Sprawy
by Issay
Summary: Są śledztwa, przez które Stella nie może spać w nocy. Są też wydarzenia, które zaprowadzają ją na skraj wytrzymałości... Pisanie podsumowań chyba nie jest moją najmocniejszą stroną, co?


_Za wszelkie porady i udzieloną pomoc serdecznie dziękuję Marvowi i Mnemosyne. _

_**Sprawy**_

Są sprawy i Sprawy. Te, które natychmiast po zakończeniu dochodzenia z wyuczoną łatwością spychają do najciemniejszego kącika podświadomości i te, które uderzają w nich tak mocno, że prześladują ich jeszcze przez długie miesiące, zakłócają i tak zawsze niespokojne sny.

Stella składa podpis na protokole i zamyka opasłą teczkę sprawy Cathy McAdams z cichym westchnieniem. To była jedna z tych spraw, które wysysają z człowieka wszystkie siły i zaprowadzają na skraj wytrzymałości psychicznej.

Sześcioletnia Cathy została porwana z domu rodziców 20ego lipca nad ranem – odcięty dopływ prądu, wybite okno, rodzice nic nie słyszeli. Nie było gliny w Nowym Jorku, który by nie pracował nad tą sprawą i nie było technika w laboratorium CSI, który w ciągu dwudziestu siedmiu godzin poszukiwań zaznałby choć odrobiny snu. Jednak nic, nawet ciche modlitwy Lindsay i rosnąca frustracja Maca nie zdołałoby ocalić dziewczynki – ciało znaleziono w kuble na śmieci w Bronxie. Stella pociera powieki, jakby to mogło zetrzeć obraz drobnego, zakrwawionego i nagiego trupka wśród obierek ziemniaków i pustych pudełek po chińskim żarciu na wynos. Ale w głębi duszy i tak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przez wiele nocy będzie się zrywała z krzykiem, widząc małą Cathy w snach.

Kiedy Hawks z bólem zaczynał autopsję dziewczynki, Don przyniósł wiadomość, że kolejne dziecko – tym razem ośmioletnia Ann Conally, córka irlandzkich imigrantów, została porwana w taki sam sposób.

Hawks i Sid przeprowadzili autopsję wspólnie, stworzyli symulację tego, co stało się z Cathy, ustalili nawet to, że dziewczynka przez większość czasu leżała z dłońmi związanymi za plecami, na lewym boku. Ale to nadal nie było w stanie im podpowiedzieć, gdzie mogła się znajdować.

Messerowie badali dowody znalezione bezpośrednio na ciele dziecka – Lindsay i Danny już po kilkudziesięciu minutach ustalili, że morderca użył linki wędkarskiej, niestety dostępnej niemal w każdym specjalistycznym sklepie oraz że drobinki, które Sid znalazł w gardle i płucach dziewczynki, to tłuczka szklana, wykorzystywana w procesie wytapiania szkła.

To z kolei sprawiło, że Mac i Stella kilka godzin przesiedzieli wraz z ekipą psychologów i śledczych przysłanych przez nowojorski oddział FBI, dyskutując nad mapami, nanosząc na nie wszystkie możliwe miejsca, w których mogła występować tłuczka szklana, porównując kolorowe miejsca na wirtualnych mapach ze skazanymi za molestowanie dzieci mieszkańców miasta, kłócąc się i pijąc hektolitry kiepskiej kawy.

Zdesperowani i niemal nieprzytomni ze zmęczenia rozważali już z góry skazane na porażkę poszukiwanie 'od drzwi do drzwi' wszystkich miejscowych pedofili, kiedy śledztwo nieoczekiwanie ruszyło. Analiza barwionego kobaltem piasku znalezionego w ranach na brzuchu dziecka zaprowadziła ich do opuszczonej huty szkła na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku.

Stella bezwiednie pociera palce, zdenerwowana na samo wspomnienie.

Ona i Danny obstawiali tylne wyjście, kiedy Don i Mac wraz z kilkoma mundurowymi szli od frontu. Gmach był paskudny, pełen ciemnych, krętych korytarzyków, w których strzelanina byłaby samobójstwem – wiedzieli o tym jeszcze przed wejściem do budynku, oglądając ściągnięte przez Adama mapy. Kiedy w środku rozpętało się piekło, Stella i Danny mogli się tylko modlić i metr po metrze, ostrożnie przesuwać się do przodu. Do hali produkcyjnej wpadli w momencie, kiedy osłaniający przerażone dziecko własnym ciałem Mac osunął się na kolana, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się we własne dłonie, czerwone od krwi płynącej z rany tuż obok zapięcia kamizelki.

Nagły ruch wyrywa Stellę ze wspomnień i kobieta odkłada akta na niewielki, szpitalny stolik, wstaje i niepewnie podchodzi do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny. Przysuwa sobie krzesło i opada na nie, uderzona nagłą myślą, że w ciągu ponad dziesięciu lat ich zażyłej przyjaźni jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się jej tak słaby i kruchy.

- Trzęsiesz się – szepcze Mac. Stella tylko kręci głową i uśmiechem próbuje mu powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Jak się czujesz? – pyta, w pełni świadoma tego, że mężczyzna przejrzał jej kłamstwo – Nie, czekaj. Nie odpowiadaj, i tak wiem, że powiesz mi, że wszystko dobrze.

Jej najlepszy przyjaciel, podpora i szef w jednej osobie stara się uśmiechnąć i pokiwać głową, ale bolesna rana skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia.

- Co się stało?

Bonasera przygryza wargę, niechętnie wracając do tego, co stało się kilka godzin wcześniej w hali.

- Kula rozorała ci tętnicę, straciłeś mnóstwo krwi i wystraszyłeś nas wszystkich niemal na śmierć – ucisza go niecierpliwym ruchem ręki, kiedy Mac próbuje coś powiedzieć – Ann jest już z rodzicami, porywaczem był Michael Larson, siedział za gwałt na nieletniej. Nie żyje.

Stella odpycha od siebie obraz dwumetrowego kulturysty, którego mózg obryzgał tafle wadliwego szkła, zostawionego w opuszczonym budynku. Na to wspomnienie też przyjdzie czas, pewnie w jednym z niespokojnych snów pełnych najgorszych scenariuszy.

Nie mówi mu, że kiedy upadł, ona była przy nim pierwsza, całkowicie bezbronna i wystawiona na strzał, który nie padł tylko dlatego, że Danny był szybszy od Larsona. Nie mówi mu też, że tamowała krwawienie tak długo, aż znalazł się na sali operacyjnej, że była cała w jego krwi i Lindsay przyniosła jej świeże ubrania, bo jej własne nadawały się tylko do wyrzucenia. I nie mówi mu też, że w ciągu kilku godzin nerwowego oczekiwania wypiła trzy kubki kawy i nadrobiła za niego całą papierkową robotę, jaka zalegała na jego biurku. Nie mówi, bo on przecież doskonale o tym wie.

Mac powoli, lewą ręką unosi skraj koca i klepie wolne miejsce obok siebie. Stella już chce odmówić, ale wtedy odzywa się ciężar trzech dni bez snu, hektolitrów kawy i zmartwienia, które pewnie skróciło jej życie o kilka lat. Uśmiecha się więc, zrzuca buty i układa się ostrożnie przy mężczyźnie.

Don przychodzi cztery godziny później, żeby zmusić Stellę do odpoczynku i przy okazji powiedzieć, co jej zrobi, jeśli następnym razem właduje się pod broń jakiegoś kryminalisty. Ale zastaje ich przytulonych, twarzami do siebie, wreszcie spokojnie śpiących i dociera do niego, że wszelkie prośby i groźby nic by nie dały.

I tak zrobiłaby to po raz kolejny.


End file.
